


The Nervous Game

by CascadingElegance



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rin is a devious little shit, Rin is hella hot in this, Rin's silently always had a thing for you but doesn't let you know, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingElegance/pseuds/CascadingElegance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a forced weekend stay at the Matsuoka residence, you get bored of listening to Gou drone on about muscles and the boys of the Iwatobi Swim Club. Slipping out of the clutches of her room, you go to see Rin, who was home from Samezuka for the weekend. The devious boy convinces you to play The Nervous Game with him and things get... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thank you for reading! This one shot got removed from Deviantart for "underadge sexual content", even though it CLEARLY says that you are 18 in the FIRST SENTENCE.  
> So a friend recommended me to post on here...and I did! I hope you all liked it.

At 18, your parents still didn’t trust you to be alone in the house while they went on their stupid little business trips. 

So that’s how you ended up sitting in your only female friend’s room, letting a bored sigh escape your lips. Gou Matsuoka wasn’t being exactly entertaining at the moment as she went on and on about her managing position with the Iwatobi Swim Club. Which you already knew extensively about.

You loved her, but since you were used to hanging out with guys, you weren’t exactly used to listening to someone gush about muscles for 20 minutes. Luckily for you, just as you were about to rip your ears off, Rin Matsuoka entered her room without knocking.

He was home from Samezuka for the weekend and you couldn’t help but thank God that he ended up coming home the one weekend you had to spend at the Matsuoka household. He was easy on the eyes and much more entertaining than Gou ever could be. Once again, no offense to her or anything.

Rin boredly looked over the two of you, sighing inwardly to himself. “I’m ordering pizza, any objections? No? Okay.” He left the room before Gou even had the chance to scold him for coming in without knocking. 

“I guess we’re having pizza.” You spoke for the first time since Gou started her talk about muscles. 

Gou giggled and nodded, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, he does stuff like this all the time!” She took a pause and stared at you, almost noticing that you were so bored you could drop dead at any moment. But she didn’t and started up her conversation again like no one interrupted you in the first place. 

Finally, you had enough. Cutting her off mid sentence, you gave her a polite smile. “Hey, I’m going to go visit Rin for a while, if that’s okay?” 

Gou hated you being alone with Rin, but she determined that you were not going to take no for an answer and just nodded. 

You got up maybe a little too fast with maybe a little too much excitement etched onto your face, but at this point you just needed to get out of that room. You calmly walked out of her room but once you were in the hall, you sped up to a speed walk, just incase Gou decided to change her mind and drag you back into the muscleyness of her room.

Once you got to Rin’s room you knocked twice before opening the door, not waiting for him to get up and let you in. That’s just what your personality was like and he would have to deal with it.

Rin was sat at his computer, scrolling through whatever he was on, feet propped up on his desk. He lazily glanced toward you and blinked a few times, quirking a brow.

“What do you want?” It wasn’t nice, but it wasn’t mean either. It was Rin.

“Save me from your sister.” You said with a bit of desperation, going to go sit on his bed, directly behind his computer where you got a good view of exactly what he was doing.

He let out a deep chuckle, swiveling around in his chair to stare at you. “Gou can be a bit much, hm?”

You nodded and rubbed your temples, staying silent and allowing him to speak again.

“Why are you here anyway? I come home for a weekend and you appear. Do I have a stalker?” There was a hint of joking in his tone but otherwise it sounded like a rather serious question.

You let out a snort and stared up at him. “You really think I’d stalk you of all people?” You raised a brow, giving him a smirk. Yes, yes you would stalk him of all people, but that’s not why you were there. “To answer your question, I’m here because my parents don’t trust me at home by myself. They had a big business trip this weekend so they sent me over here.”

This time it was Rin’s turn to snort, trying to contain your laughter. “And you’re how old?” It was a rhetorical question, he knew how old you were. How could he forget? You were at the perfectly doable age of 18. Was that the only way he remembered your age? Yeah. Did he care? Hell no.

You blew extra air out of your nose and rolled your eyes at him. “You very well know how old I am.” 

He smirked. “Hell yeah I do.” He whispered under his breath before swiveling his chair back around and turning his computer monitor off. He got up off the chair and made his way to the bed, laying down on it and putting his feet in your lap. 

He put his hands behind his head and stared at you, eyeing your form. “Well, you’re in here, so what do you want to do?”

You playfully ran your fingers over the bottom of his foot. He twitched but didn’t move them, giving you a slight glare. “Stop.” He spoke, but you just continued to tickle the bottom of his foot.

“Stop, seriously.” You still didn’t stop and his eye twitched in slight annoyance.

Rin swiftly got up from his laying down position, pinning you to the bed. “You don’t know the meaning of stop, do you?” 

With a shake of your head, the shark smirked down at you, rearranging the both of you slightly. He instead pinned both of your hands above your head with only one of his hands, letting the other one rest on your waist. “How about we play the nervous game?” He suggested.

“Isn’t that game for prepubescent 11 year olds?” You asked, laughing at his suggestion.

“Yes, but it’s so much more fun after you’ve been through puberty.” Rin smirked and when you didn’t protest he let your wrists go, his hand wandering down to your thigh. Willing your breath not to hitch, you watched his hand as you slowly sat up against the wall so now you were both sitting.

Slowly, almost as if he was teasing you, his hand made his way up your thigh. His fingers stopped at the end of your shorts and he looked up at you briefly before he continued, almost as if he was making sure this was okay.

At the moment you had no objections and were just waiting for him to continue with this little game. His hand trailed up, unbuttoning your shorts with a simple movement of his fingers. This was happening, you thought anxiously, but had no intentions of stopping it.

His hand slowly made its way into your pants, above your panties first. His red eyes stared deep into yours, silently showing you that he was rather impressed at how far you’ve allowed this to go. “Still not nervous?” He asked as one of his fingers slipped underneath your panties.

“Nope.” You popped the ‘p’ on the word, looking from his face down to his hand. Your cheeks were dusted pink and you were unsure if it was because of embarrassment or anticipation.

His hand continued to move farther down and soon enough the entire thing was down your pants, past your panties. Now the reason that your cheeks were so pink was because of the slight arousal that was coming over you. 

His fingers moved against your folds, eliciting a mix between a gasp and moan from your lips.

“You’re still not nervous?” His voice was deeper than before, a husky tone taking it over.

Your breathing sped up slightly, your own voice becoming higher pitched. “Not nervous.” You whispered, willing him to continue.

“That’s what I thought.” Rin whispered back as his fingers continued to play on the outside of your womanhood. He watched you squirm and let your eyes squeeze closed, looking absolutely delectable to him.

The maroon haired boy let his hand move down farther and slipped a finger inside your wetness, causing you to let out a loud moan and gasp. He tsked and shook his head, leaning down and roughly pressing your lips together so that no more sounds escaped. Sure, he loved the noises you were making, but he couldn’t risk Gou hearing and bursting in on you.

Rin deviously wiggled his finger around inside you, causing you to moan in his mouth as the two of you kissed. As he went to slip another one in, the doorbell rang. A groan of annoyance slipped from your lips and he pulled back from the kiss as well as pulling his finger out from inside you. 

Sitting back on his legs, he slipped the finger that was inside you in his mouth and licked it clean. Your face reddened and you looked down at your shorts, reaching down and shakily buttoning them.

“You taste good.” Rin commented, getting off of the bed as the doorbell was rang again. “Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes, grabbing his wallet. “I’m coming!” He called to the pizza man so he would stop ringing the damn doorbell.

You were just a horribly blushing mess and Rin liked that. He planned to keep you that way. As you started to calm down and slip off the bed, Rin turned toward you as you both started to exit the room.

“Just so you know, I’m not finished with you, (Name).” Rin said before gliding away from you, opening the door to pay for the pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin told you he wasn't done with you, now didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what you've all been waiting for!  
> Part 2. It's pure smut.  
> Also, this is unedited, so please excuse any mistake.  
> Enjoy!

You had a hard time sleeping that night, to say the least. After the pizza came and you were subjected to sitting down at dinner with both Gou and Rin, while Rin insisted on sitting next to you and running his hand up your thigh the entire time, your mind was racing. 

The clock had just ticked past 1:30 am and the only thing you had been doing since you laid down was listen to the soft, yet annoying snores coming from Gou. 

You don’t remember how much longer you laid there, but eventually you needed some water. Standing up and tip toeing into the hallway, you shut Gou’s door as quietly as you could and made your way to the kitchen. Upon opening the cupboard and grabbing a glass, you heard some shuffling in the living room. 

Your hands gripped the glass tightly as the shuffling was heard again and the person that was causing the shuffling walked into the dim light of the kitchen. Rin stood there shirtless and ran his hand through his hair, sharky smirk on his lips.

“Couldn’t get your mind off me, could you?” He asked, placing a hand on his hip, as your face turned dark crimson. 

No, no you couldn’t, but you weren’t about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. You weren’t about to be the reason his ego inflated times 100. So, you rolled your eyes and turned your back to him as you filled up your glass in the sink. 

“You? I haven’t thought about you since dinner.” You lied, immediately taking a sip of your water as you turned around to face him again. During the time you had been turned around, Rin had gotten closer. Your breath caught in your throat when you noticed and you knew he heard it.

“Well,” Rin started, sauntering over to you and placing his hands on either side of the counter around you, trapping you in place. “I told you I wasn’t finished with you, now didn’t I?” He leaned down so you couldn’t see his face anymore, but you felt his hot lips gently touch your neck, and then his teeth joined in and nipped gently. Your eyes fluttered shut and lips separated slowly, sped up breaths flowing between them.

“Fuck.” The moan slipped out before you could even catch yourself and you felt the smirk on Rin’s face grow. The small reactions from you were what was fueling his fire, and the word you just slipped out threw 100 pieces of coal onto that fire.

Rin pulled back and looked at you, his lips moving as if they were about to say something. Before he got any words out, your hands shot out and grabbed his neck, pulling him down for a forceful kiss. Your lips smashed together in earnest and you heard a primal noise bubble up into his throat, causing you to gasp against him. 

His hands went from the counter to around your waist, tugging you against him tightly and kissing you harder. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed you onto the counter, urging your legs to wrap around his waist. Once they were secure, he placed his hands under your butt and started to carry you off to his bedroom. Kicking his door open quietly so you wouldn’t wake up Gou, he dropped you on his bed and clicked the lock when his door shut. 

“You’re wearing too many items of clothing.” Rin growled as he came back over to you, pushing you down onto his bed and carefully removing your shirt. You were surprised by his gentleness, and he was surprised when you weren’t wearing a bra. His pupils blew up and turned black, his lips finding yours again and one of his large hands finding your right breast and nipple, tweaking it.

You made a soft squeak into his mouth at a particularly hard pinch to your nipple, feeling yourself becoming wetter from the sensation. 

Rin pressed down against you after a moment, you feeling the bulge that had grown in his pants against your thigh. You wasted no time in sneaking your hand down there, giving it a, not so gentle, squeeze. Rin was not expecting the boldness out of you and an involuntary groan left his lips, making your eyes widen.

“That was hot.” You whispered when your lips were finally free of his. He stared down at you blankly for a moment before kissing down your nipples and sucking one into his mouth.

“You’re hot.” He commented around your bud, sucking hard. As he attended to that, his hand slipped down your pants and began to circle your clit, watching your eyes flutter shut. “You like that?” You nodded as he released your nipple and used the hand that wasn’t playing with you to tug down your sleep shorts and underwear in one fell swoop. “Then you’re going to love this.” He growled, watching your face scrunch up in confusion right before he settled his face in between your hips, flattening out his tongue and licking a wet line over your folds.

“Oh my fuck, Rin.” You gasped, arm going to cover your face and head tipping back. Rin watched you do that and growled, his hand darting up and removing your arm from over your face.

“Don’t cover yourself. Your expressions are so fucking hot. They make me so goddamn hard, (Name).” He muttered and you watched as he pressed his hips harder into the bed, rocking them back and forth to get friction against his cock. You wished he was close enough to take into your hand, but once you felt his tongue press itself into you all of your thoughts drifted away. 

Rin slipped his tongue in and out of you slowly before he kissed up to your clit, taking the sensitive bud into his mouth smoothly and sucking on it like he meant it. His hand traveled down to your entrance and he slipped two fingers in slowly, watching your body tense and your face contort in pleasure. He groaned on your clit, his free hand going down to tug his pants off and start to stroke himself slowly. The fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear made a shiver run up your spine and you became wetter, if possible. 

He spent a little bit more time ravishing you before you tugged him up, kissing him and tasting yourself against his lips. You swatted his hand away from himself and took it into yours, finally getting a good look at it. You stroked him teasingly a few times, taking in the site of him. He was well endowed; long and thick, but not too thick.

He let out a few moans and bowed his head, his hair falling down and tickling your chest. “I want to be inside of you so badly.” Rin whispered, looking up at you with a soft face and leaning forward, kissing you gently, thrusting his hips into your hand to get more friction.

“I want you inside of me too, Rin.” You saw a spark in his eyes when you said that and watched as he reached over to fish out a condom from his bedside table. He tore it open and you swatted his hands away, rolling the condom down over his cock and smirking at his eagerness because he was pushing himself up into your touch.

Once the condom was on, he put your legs over his shoulders and lined himself up, looking at you. “You’re sure?” He asked gently, running his fingers through your hair. You nodded quickly and pulled him down to kiss you for reassurance, feeling him start to press into you. 

“Oh god.” You gasped out into his ear since his head was right next to yours. He was moving slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt you at all. When he was all the way in he stilled his hips, giving your neck a few kisses and making sure you were okay. When you started rubbing up and down his back and moving your own hips, he took that as a sign and started to thrust into you hard.

A flow of moans escaped your lips as he pounded into you relentlessly. Rin’s bed frame was hitting the wall not so quietly but neither of you cared, both in ecstasy. He was panting hard, you could feel his breath on your neck, and you were biting down on your lip to keep your noises at bay. 

“Fuck.” You heard him growl into your ear, the word shooting electricity through your body. He went faster yet before he stopped. He pulled out so just the head was inside of you and then slammed in, panting into your ear still. This caused a gasp to escape you and your nails to rake down his back, encouraging him even more.

Each and every time he thrust from that point on he was brushing against your g-spot, causing you to make a whining noise each time. “I’m not going to last much longer, Rin.” You whispered and saw him nod, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered, his voice coming out very deep and breathy. He continued to pound into you relentlessly, watching your face the entire time. When his thrusts started to get sloppy, he buried his face into your neck. “Fuck. Fuck! Babe, I’m going to cum.” He whispered against your skin. 

His words sent tingles through your body yet again and your eyes shut, mouth falling open. “Me too!” You paused, your orgasm rising fast. “Shit! I’m cumming, Rin!” You said as you spasmed around him, reaching your peak. Your back arched and pressed both of your torsos together.

Rin felt you spasm around him, clamping down on his cock, and that was enough to send him over the edge. He thrusted into you hard a few more times, grunting as he released into the condom and his hands grabbed the sheets tightly.

His arms were shaky when he pulled out of you and tied off the condom, throwing it into the trash next to his bed. He collapsed onto his back next to you, staring up at the ceiling when he was done.

You turned on your side to face him and he tugged you closer, wrapping his arm around you. Rin turned his head to look at you, still panting as he pulled you up to kiss your lips. “That was fuckin’ great.” He whispered against the kiss, causing you to laugh.

“Yeah, Rin, you’re such a sex God.” You spoke semi-sarcastically, tired grin on your lips.

He made a proud face. “Well, I mean, I did make you cum didn-” He was cut off when there was a soft knocking at his door.

“Rin?” Gou’s tired voice was heard from the other side. “Do you know where (Name) is?” 

Fuck.


End file.
